


Heir

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lost it All [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: crowley x reader
Series: Lost it All [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Heir

Somehow, things seemed to improve between the two of you. You still weren’t even sure when it started, or how. Crowley had you smiling at him again, and not focused on hurting him. You weren’t anywhere close to forgiving him, but you weren’t hell bent on watching him suffer.

He’d sent you off to enjoy yourself for the day. Shopping, a spa trip, hair, nails, and a nice dinner with your best friend. It was the most relaxing day that you’d had in a long time. You’d gotten your nails done red, and even picked out a dress to wear for Crowley the next evening at dinner. You were looking forward to seeing his face. You were hoping to talk to him about starting over, maybe going on a date here and there. It had been two months since you were back, and that was the best you could offer.

Pulling into the driveway, the smile that you had on your face fell. There was a strange car in the drive. You knew the usual cars. This was not one of them.

You slipped out of the car and shut the door a bit harder than you intended. Moving quickly, you walked into the house and looked around. You were about to call our for Crowley when you heard his voice in the dining room. Furrowing your brows, you rushed in their, your heart dropping at the sight before you. “Really?” You asked him, shaking your head. “I thought you’d stopped seeing her!”

Crowley quickly stood. “_I had_.”

“Had?” You scoffed. “So, what? I wasn’t putting out so you decided to give up and go back to _her_?” The pain was clear.

He sighed. “No. She showed up about an hour ago.”

“I am right here.” She spoke up, smirking at you.

Your eyes went to her. “And if you don’t shut the fuck up, I’m going to maim that pretty face of yours.” You ground out through clenched teeth. Her smirk fell into a glare.

“Love.” Crowley made you look at him again. “She’s pregnant.” He told you.

It felt like your heart had been ripped out, carved up, and sewn back in. “_Pregnant_?” You breathed, shaking your head and backing up. “Look at that. You got your wish.” You breathed, your eyes watering. “You get your family.” Swallowing, you turned and walked out.

Crowley watched you, torn. He wanted to go after you, but he dared not leave her alone at the moment. They had been discussing what was going to happen.

“I can’t wait to move in.” She smiled, sipping her water. 


End file.
